House Connington
House Connington of Griffin's Roost is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Baratheon of Storm's End. Their castle is Griffin's Roost, located south-west of Storm's End on the western edge of Shipbreaker Bay. History Early history In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Conningtons were a significantly wealthy house during the rule of House Targaryen. Their sigil is two griffins combatant countercharged per pale on red and white. Lord Commander Alyn Connington was one of the best war leaders in the history of the Kingsguard. Lord Armond Connington always desired land, and he once sought assistance from Prince Rhaegar Targaryenregarding a dispute with Lord Morrigen. The White Book entry on Barristan Selmy records how he defeated Armond's son, Lord Jon Connington, in the Tourney at Storm's End. Ashara Dayne danced with Jon at the Tourney at Harrenhal. Jon was later named Hand of the King by the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen. The previous Hand, Owen Merryweather, had been exiled for his failure to face Robert's Rebellion, and Lord Connington was a noted warrior of proven loyalty, being one of Prince Rhaegar's best friends. During the Battle of the Bells at Stoney Sept, Jon wounded Hoster Tully and killed Ser Denys Arryn, the Darling of the Vale, with an axe. After being defeated by the rebels at Stoney Sept, Jon was stripped of his lands and sent into exile in the Free Cities, where he allegedly drank himself to death, but it was a subterfuge; in A Dance with Dragons, it is revealed he is alive, and acts as the guardian of Aegon Targaryen (son of Rhaegar and Elia). Aerys allowed the Connington lands to remain with Jon's cousin, Ronald Connington, the castellan of Griffin's Roost, but Ronald joined the rebellion after the Battle of the Trident. When Robert Baratheon was crowned king after the death of Aerys, he allowed Ronald to keep Griffin's Roost, but the Conningtons lost their lordship and nine-tenths of their land was distributed among neighbors who were more fervent in their support of Robert. House Connington's status thus fell from from being a full noble house to a knightly one. Through the initiative of Ronald, his son Ronnet was betrothed when he was sixteen to twelve-year-old Brienne of Tarth. Ronnet rejected her when he met her, however, as he did not find Brienne attractive. Ronnet now rules as the Knight of Griffin's Roost. Red Ronnet declares for Renly Baratheon at the onset of the War of the Five Kings, goes over to Stannis after Renly's death and participates in the Battle of the Blackwater, where he's made prisoner. Afterward he's among the many of Stannis's bannermen that bend the knee to Joffrey. * Ser {Alyn Connington}, called "the Pale Griffin." A former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and one of the best war leaders in the history of the order. * Lord {Armond Connington}, Lord of Griffin's Roost * Ser {Ronald Connington}, Knight of Griffin's Roost and father of Ronnet * Lord Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost and Hand of the King to Aerys II Targaryen. Rumored to die in exile, but turned to be alive. * Ser Ronnet Connington, Jon Connington's cousin's son. Knight of Griffin's Roost. Called "Red Ronnet". ** Ronald Storm, Ronnet's bastard son. * Raymund Connington, Ronnet's younger brother. * Alynne Connington, Ronnet's younger sister. Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses Category:House Connington Category:Knightly houses